Letters from Arwen to Aragorn
by Telgan
Summary: Abrrv. Letters from Arwen to Aragorn.


__

Here follows some selected abridged letters from Arwen to Aragorn during the War of the Ring, concerning lovesick girls, namely one Lady Eowyn of Rohan.  
  
February 18, 3019  
Dear Aragorn,  
How is the quest going? All is well here, although my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, have taken it in their heads run off and help you save the earth. Not that it isn't a noble ambition- I'm glad that they will be able to help you. But my _dear, **sweet**_, brothers do leave me in dire straights. And they won't even help me get out of the mess they are putting me into. They won't take me with them, and Father agrees that I should stay here. Now, although I would love to see you, and join them joining you, that is not my reason for wanting to leave Rivendell. My reason for wanting to leave is so that I will escape the speeches, and swoons and sighs, and _whining_ of the lovesick maidens my orc-headed brothers are leaving behind! (Forgive me the crude expression.) Ugh! Already they are besieging me, at least, when they aren't swooning at the double El's feet, with their worries that one of my brothers will fall mortally wounded and not wish to live, for fear of the pain, and will die _or_ they are trying to make me promise that if one of those fair-headed dopes is wounded, I will tell them immediately, so that they can go and nurse him back to health. I'm quite tempted to tell every single one of them, "Yes," and then if my brothers are wounded at all, they can deal with the sighs and tears and swoons. I think that would be sufficient payment. All I ask is that you try to get this over with soon, and send my brothers back ASAP. But as that is not very feasible, perhaps you could write to my father, suggesting that a trip to see Galadriel in Lothlorien is in order? Any how, I miss you, good luck, and write soon.  
  
Love,  
Arwen  
  
_March 10, 3019_

Dear Aragorn,  
You know, I know that you are very busy with war looming on the horizon and all, but just a shorth note would be sufficient. Especially when you have decided to do something such as, oh, _walk the Paths of the Dead!_ I know that secrecy is important, but surely there is some way you could reach me? I actually had to hear everything from my brothers. And speaking of what my brothers have told me, you know, my dear, that you are quite dense when it comes to women other than me? (And sometimes you are dense there, also.) I'm not worried about what you'll do so much as what some besotted girl will do. I know where your heart is, but you have no idea what you do to a girl's heart when you go all noble and kingly. Now, I've heard that the Lady of Rohan has fallen for you. (Not that I blame her!) But you have no idea what a young girl might do when she imagines her heart to be broken. Please be gentle with her. Don't make it seem as though you care for her not, but let it be known that you care for another more. Then you save her the embarasment of thinking that you knew about her"crush" and she can move on. And whatever you do, **DON'T** turn to my brothers for advice in this matter. They will most undoubtedly tell you to drop her like a rock and run. I'm sending this letter by a raven who has stopped her for a few days, in hopes that it will reach you as soon as possible. All is well here still, please hit my brothers on the heads for leaving me with their love-sick maidens, and I miss you.  
  
Love,  
Arwen  
  
  
_March 21, 3019_

Dear Aragorn,  
Thank-you for finally writing. In my last letter, I know I said some awful things about you not writing to me. Everything is forgotten (on my half) and forgiven. Please do the same for me. I'm sorry to hear that my letter concerning Lady Eowyn reached you to late. AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK THE ADVICE OF MY BROTHERS! I'm just glad she wasn't killed. She sounds like a wonderful and valiant girl. I'm also glad to hear that she is over her infatuation with you. If she has indeed fallen for Faramir (and he with her) as rumor has it, that would be wonderful for both of them. I met him once when he was young. From what you said, I do not think he has changed much. He was always so much more... more... rulerish than his brother. (Is that a word?) Though Boromir would have probably been the one more likely to appear in songs and legends, were he to have lived on. And if they do marry, such a union would be adventageous for both kingdoms. As soon as there is news of Frodo and Samwise, you will write me, won't you? Farewell for now!  
  
Love,

Arwen


End file.
